


Dance with me

by writingitdown



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/F, very tiny bit of sabrina/nick, yet another silly fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 03:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingitdown/pseuds/writingitdown
Summary: Lilith asks Zelda to dance with her at the Winter Ball in Baxter High.





	Dance with me

**Author's Note:**

> This was a silly and random prompt that suddenly came to me and needed to write it.  
Yes, I will use the Wardwell last name for Lilith in all my fics because she does not have an official last name and well, yeah.

Lilith was having breakfast with her nephew Nick when he asked

“So did you invite her?” “Who?” Lilith said furrowing her brow as she drank from her cup of coffee “Sabrina’s aunt… Zelda, did you invite her?” “Did I invite her where exactly?” Lilith asked confused, looking at him “Did you invite her to the Winter Ball, aunt Lilith” “Oh… uumm, no?” “Why not? You want to go with her” He smiled at her, then arching a brow “I don’t want to go with her” “Yeah, you do” “Ugh, what I said the other day was that we might encounter there!” She said flustered and Nick chuckled “Yeah but to dance with her you have to… ask her out” “She will say no if I ask her” “How do you know?” They were finishing their breakfast and starting to get ready to leave for School “You know how she is” “Just ask her, you have nothing to lose, at least try” “Mmhm… and the ball is for you, the students, not us the adults anyway” “Just ask heeerrr” He nudged her with his elbow and both smirked “I’ll think about it” “You want me to talk to Sabrina so she will talk to her aunt?” “What? No!” “Aunt” “I forbid it, Nicholas!” “Geez, fine!” He rolled his eyes and laughed as he walked out of the kitchen to get his stuff “I’m serious!” Lilith yelled watching him go “Yeah, I know!” He yelled back and Lilith sighed, shaking her head.

………………………………………………

That afternoon, Lilith was walking near the gym where the Winter Ball was going to be held when she saw Zelda and felt her cheeks blush, she was going to turn around and walk away but couldn’t and just went inside the gym

“Spellman” She said as casually as she could, approaching to her who was untangling some lights “Wardwell” Zelda replied looking at her above her glasses and both smirked “What are you doing here?” “Helping with the ball… obviously” The readhead replied, not looking at her, Lilith watching her hands move, untangling the lights “Mmhm, so you will come to the ball tonight?” “Yes, I will help chaperone the kids” “Good, me too” “Keep an eye on your nephew, Lilith” Zelda said and both looked at each other “Nick? Why?” She asked, arching a brow “I want him to behave with my niece at the ball” “Oh, yeah, he will behave” “He better!” Zelda exclaimed, Lilith chuckling and nodding “I always tell him to behave with Sabrina, Zelda…” Both looked at each other, Lilith helping her untangling the lights now too and Zelda side-eyeing her at this “…I always remind him that you are Sabrina’s aunt too and that you are very overprotective of her” “Because I love her and I want her to be safe” “I know and she is safe with Nick, he really likes her, don’t worry” “If he breaks her heart… Nicholas and I will have a very serious conversation, remind him of that!” “Gosh woman, he knows that already!” Lilith replied a little exasperated and both looked at their eyes “…we all know that is better to not cross you or annoy you” “Mmhm…” Zelda side-eyed her and Lilith smirked “… and you still annoy me sometimes” “Some times you make it so easy” “What does that even mean!?” Zelda patted her hand and both chuckled, enjoying it more than they realized “It’s not that difficult to exasperate you, Spellman” “Especially you? Yeah, I know” “Ugh, I don’t annoy you half as much as you pretend I do” Lilith placed her hads on the table and stared at Zelda, both arching a brow “You do annoy me” “Fallacies” Zelda heard her and saw the smug smile and look on her face which made her roll her eyes as she huffed “Go annoy someone else, don’t you have to be working or something? You are the Principal! And I have to keep untangling this darn lights” “Mmhm… I’ll go, you annoy me too” She mentioned as she walked away, Zelda hearing her and narrowing her eyes a bit “That’s why you always approach to talk to me first?” “I don’t do that” “You do” “You’ve talked to me first too, redhead!” They held the gaze and then narrowed their eyes “Go away” “Gladly!” Both smirked and Lilith walked away.

………………………

That night during the ball,

Zelda was walking around the gym while the students danced, Lilith staring at her from afar

“Invite her to dance, aunt” Nick approached and whispered, both looking at each other and her nephew smiling at her “But” “Just ask her” “And if she says no?” “Then don’t give up and convince her… politely” “I don’t know…” Lilith shook her head, sighing “Come on, ask her, I bet she wants to dance but can’t ask anybody herself, you do it, go for it… at last” He nudged her arm and both chuckled “Go away and go dance with your girlfriend” “Go get yourself a Spellman lady too, they are so beautiful, aren’t they?” He smiled and wiggled his brows once as he walked away. Lilith heard him and smirked, looking back at Zelda “Gosh yes, so beautiful” She sighed, feeling her cheeks get hotter and shaking her head, chuckling.

…………………………

Zelda was with her back against the wall, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked at the students dance and chat, when a certain brunette approached and stood next to her with her back against the wall too.

None of them said anything for a few seconds until Zelda spoke,

“What do you want, Lilith?” She side-eyed her and Lilith looked at her “What are you doing?” “You always want to know what I do or don’t” “I’m a curious woman…” Their eyes met and Zelda raised a brow, making Lilith smirk “… so what are you doing?” “I don’t know, doing my chaperone job and making sure the kids behave?” “You look bored” “Well watching as other people have fun is not the most interesting activity one can do” “You don’t have fun because you don’t want to” Lilith mentioned and Zelda furrowed her brow, looking at her “What?” She asked, confused “You could have fun if you wanted to” “How?” “You could dance” “Alone?” Both chuckled and Lilith shook her head “…how could I dance alone? I’m not crazy, Wardwell” “Not alone, obviously” “Then with whom? If we are surrounded by kids here, and not many adults around and if you think I will go ask someone to dance with me you are incorrect” Zelda was saying and Lilith looking at her as she smirked “I kind of want to dance… but I don’t have anybody… to dance with either” She started to say in a casual tone, feeling how her cheeks were getting redder but hoped the lights would not make this so obvious “Okay, go dance then” Zelda said in a oblivious tone, not getting that Lilith was kind of asking her to dance with her “With whom?” “I don’t know, I’ve seen a few of your female colleages staring at you, they always do” Zelda sounded more jealous than she intended and Lilith smiled “Feeling jealous?” “What? Me? Of who… you?” Their eyes met and Lilith smirked, nodding “No Lilith, I am not jealous” “You sure sounded like it” “I am not!” “Then I will go ask one of my colleages to dance with me” She started to walk backwards, still looking at her “Fine” Zelda side-eyed her and crossed her arms, Lilith shaking her head and turning around walking away, but she only gave three steps and looked over her shoulder seeing Zelda watching her go, their eyes met once again and Zelda looked away, blushing. Lilith saw her get flustered so she smiled and walked backs toward her

“Do you want to dance with me?” She finally asked, sighing and feeling her cheeks get redder and hotter “Uumm… what?” Zelda asked at her, surprised “Do you want to dance with me?” Lilith repeated and their gazes held “But weren’t you going to ask one of your colleagues to… dance with you?” “I was, but not anymore so want to dance with me?” She grabbed her hand and started pulling so she would follow “Lilith but… wait… Lilith!” Zelda was whispering to not make a scene as they both moved. Nick and Sabrina watching them from afar and smiling “But what? You want to dance and so do I and none of us have dancing partners so let’s dance together” “But…” “Gosh, say yes and let’s have some fun, woman!” She pulled Zelda toward her and their bodies touched, making them pant. Lilith surrounding her with one arm around her waist and taking her other hand, moving with her, dancing “Lilith…” “You know you want to dance… with me” “You are so annoying” “And hot? I know” She pulled her more toward her body and both smirked “Behave, Wardwell” “Or what…” She whispered in her ear making Zelda tremble and blush more “You were behaving just fine and suddenly became all naughty” “Just dance with me, redhead” “Ugh…” She side-eyed her and smirked but didn’t pull away and continued dancing with Lilith. Sabrina and Nick looking at them and then at each other, giggling as they also smiled at finally seeing their respective aunts, dancing together,

“Lilith and if people see us?” “Let them see us” “But what are they going to say?” “I don’t care” “But I do!” “Relax and enjoy, who cares what other people say… it’s our lives” “But” “Shut up and enjoy” Lilith grabbed her face and kissed her lips, Zelda feeling her and reacting surprised at this but didn’t move away and just closed her eyes as both parted their lips and deepened the kiss. Their nephew and niece saw all of this, same with other people around and looked astonished at them, Sabrina and Nick looking at each other and laughing while they danced together “Li…lith” Zelda panted against Lilith’s lips, both still kissing “Just enjoy” “You are crazy” Their eyes met and both chuckled, blushing “Perhaps… but I couldn’t hold back any longer…” She caressed her hair and cheek “… you look beautiful tonight… always” “Are you hitting on me?” Zelda asked astonished “Absolutely?” “Oh… really?” She asked innocently and both smirked “Yes, can we stop pretending we don’t have some unresolved sexual tension and banter and… that we don’t feel anything toward the other? I’m exhausted and I just want to kiss you and hold your hand” “Lilith but where is all of this even coming from? I thought I annoyed you!” They were still dancing slowly to the music “And you do annoy me but you are cute and hot and… beautiful and… so beaut…” She was saying but Zelda interrupted her, grabbing her face and now kissing her lips, people around them looking surprised but chuckling as were their respective niece and nephew. When their eyes met again a few seconds later, stopping the kiss,

“You kissed me…” Lilith said and smiled, caressing her cheek with her fingers “I’m exhausted from pretending… we don’t have something going on… here, too” She pointed at both of them with her hand and both giggled “So now we… enjoy at last?” Lilith caressed her lower back with her thumb “That would be nice, as well… taking a page from our kids’ book” Zelda mentioned as both of them looked at them, looking lovingly and smiling at each as they were dancing “Being together you mean?” Lilith asked and both smirked, looking back at the other “Oh… well… I mean…” Zelda stuttered because she got flustered and was blushing even more “I would like that too” Lilith caressed her hand and kissed it, holding it against her chest “Being… toge…ther?” “Being together, yeah” “Are you serious? Because if you are just mocking me to annoy me I will never speak to you ever again, Wardwell!” Zelda pointed her index finger at her and Lilith surrounded her with her arms, both chuckling “I am serious, I swear” “Really?” “Zelda… I’m serious” Her thumb caressed her jaw as they held the gaze “So we are … toghether now” “So we are together now, yeah” They smiled and blushed, their eyes lowering toward their lips as they both approached once again and kissed on the lips, embracing in a hug and closing their eyes, sighing happily at now knowing they were finally together as they always wanted.


End file.
